bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rocconorth
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Godisme/Swords of Origin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 07:30, January 19, 2013 Grammar Corner Hi there. I'm Xilinoc, the head of the Grammar Corner. While the edits you have been making are productive and adhere to policy, please try to do them all in one go instead of over a series of edits, something we refer to as "edit fluffing". Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Rocconorth, I'm serious. Please make all your edits to a single page in one go instead of spread out over multiple edits. The last person who did this was not taken kindly to by the other members of this wiki. Additionally, you seem to have a few problems with sentence structure. As such, I would advise you to, at least for now, stick to fixing tense mistakes and predication errors.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) First off, you don't have to make separate edits to edit multiple sections of a page. All you have to do is go to the top of the page, where there is a blue button labelled edit. Clicking on that allows you to edit the entire page at once instead of individual sections. As for awkward sentence structure, this edit is an example. You do not need so many ands in one sentence - simply combining certain items in a list is perfectly fine - and listing the attributes of an appearance rather than describing the appearance of a character is unnecessary and strangely worded.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Membership Hi! Just to let you know, according to the rules of the Grammar Corner, all users must make at least one grammar edit per one-month period to stay on the Grammar Corner. Upon checking your contributions, it appears that you have been inactive for a period of nearly one month. You have one week to meet this requirement otherwise you will be removed.